Robo City
Robo City is the second round of The Fatal Conflict. Description This round takes place in a city populated entirely by robots. They hate humans and attempt to kill them on sight. Events The round began with the group together, about to be attacked by some kind of robotic aircraft. Simphonia and Scott fled. The others fought but more aircraft soon arrived and they quickly dispersed. Scott was instructed to take the lift by a mysterious note, doing so he rescued Kaja, but soon time travelled elsewhen. He encountered a man who was holding hostage his future self. The man was cryptic and then was killed by robots. Simphonia took control of a maintenance robot and wandered around for a while. Zaire found her and installed a fighting arm on her robot. She recorded messages and sent them out pretty much at random. The robots in charge of the city argued about whether recent events were part of a prophecy wherein one known as The Arbiter leads the robots to victory or defeat at the hands of another called The Destroyer. Scott best fits the role of The Arbiter and is taken and fitted with a buffer to better control his ability. Luron met up with Simphonia and killed many robots. Zach and Zom were attacked by robots, but quickly saved by Kaja. They meet up with Luron and Simphonia and Kaja suggests going after Zaire. Nobody is keen and he leaves. He learns that the robots have pinpointed Luron as being The Destroyer and are sending more robots after him. Kargrek and Bellona meet some robots who take them to Scott and then explain what is going on. They offer to facilitate their confrontation with Zaire, who they believe to be the real Destroyer. The group agrees and heads off to fight Zaire, picking up Kaja on the way. The battle is short lived and unsuccessful. Scott decides to use his status as the Arbiter to get robots to attack Zaire with. Robots attack the Zachs and Luron, who learns he can control his visions and has one about an armoury. Zaire gets pissed. First up he powers up all the robots and bends them to his will. Secondly he grabs Simphonia and forces some discordant runes into her, to make her more likely to interact with the others. Finally he leaves the town and goes to a research station which was monitoring the city, which is actually a long term experiment into robotic societies, and activates a nuclear failsafe, which will destroy the city in thirty minutes. Kaja, Kargrek, Belonna and Scott take refuge in the Singularity's Tower. Scott time travels ahead to the church where Zaire is exhausted from what he has done. They fight and Scott manages to get some good blows in, before being impaled on a metal bar. He time travels back to the Singularity's Tower. Kaja fixes him up, he and Kargrek and Belonna discuss making another attack on Zaire, now that he is weakened. Luron and the Zachs find the armoury. They start looking for some kind of item, the description is vague. Scott wants to disarm the nuke, Kaja helps him. Kargrek and Bellona head to the church. Zach discovers the artefact, Luron tries to use it but it doesn't work for him. Simphonia bursts through the wall and slices Luron to peices. Scott saves the city. Kargrek and Bellona arrive at the church just too late. The round ends before they can take on Zaire. Afterwards The Monitor takes an interest in the city, whisking it away to his own pocket dimension. Category:Rounds Category:Season Two Rounds Category:Fatal Conflict Rounds